particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal and Imperial Titles and Styles
Styles represent the fashion by which monarchs and noblemen are properly addressed. Throughout history, many different styles were used, with little standardization. This page will detail the various styles used by royalty and nobility throughout Terra. __TOC__ =Imperial Styles= Imperial and Most Illustrious Luthoran Majesty His/Her Imperial and Most Illustrious Luthoran Majesty (HI&MILM) was the full formal style used by the Emperor of Hulstria. Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty His/Her Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty (HI&MEM) is the style used by the Holy Luthori Emperor. It was first established by Emperor Philip I of Luthor and III of Alduria: combining the Aldurian Imperial Excellency with the Luthori style of Majesty. Most Excellent Imperial Majesty His/Her Most Excellent Imperial Majesty (HMEIM) is the style officially used by the Emperor of the Istalians. However, he is referred to, much more frequently, as Imperial Majesty. In Istalian the title is "Sua Eccellentissima Maestà Imperiale". Imperial Majesty His/Her Imperial Majesty (HIM) is the style used by the Emperors Esintsundu and the Emperors of Davostan, Deltaria, Dundorf, Selucia and Mordusia. It also serves as the style for some of the aboves' Imperial Families as well plus the Hulstrian Imperial Family. It can also be used to refer more often to the Emperor of the Istalians and to his Empress Consort. The husband of the Istalian reigning Empress, whose title is Prince Consort, is styled, instead, His Highness. Imperial Excellency His/Her Imperial Excellency (HIE) is the style used by the Emperor of Alduria and Pontesi. The title is a mix of imperial and republican nomenclature. Imperial Highness His/Her Imperial Highness (HIH) is the style used by members of the Esinsundu Imperial Family and by the Aldurian, Luthorian and Istalian Imperial Families. August Majesty His/Her August Majesty (HAM) is the style used by the Emperor of the Augustans. =Royal and Ducal Styles= Most Enlightened Majesty His/Her Most Enlightened Majesty (HMEM) was the style of King of Zardugal. Majesty His/Her Majesty (HM) is the style used by the Kings of Lourenne & Rildanor and the Pharaoh of Hawu Mumenhes. Historicaly, however, this style is the most common used worldwide to refer to most of the reigning monarchs. Sa Majesté The Kings of Kanjor was styled Sa Majesté '''(S.M.), His/Her Majesty in Canrillaise, also outside its country demanding to not translate the tile. Royal Majesty '''His/Her Royal Majesty (HRM) is the style used by the monarch of the Commonwealth of Beiteynu and Yishelem, who was also the Holy Luthori Emperor, since 2974. Magnificence His/Her Magnificence (HM) was the style used by the diarchs of Ibutho. Exalted Majesty His/Her Exalted Majesty (HEM) is the style used by the Lords of Cobura and their consorts. Gracious Majesty His/Her Gracious Majesty '''(HGM) is the style used by the Sovereigns of the Kingdom of Vanuku. Whose Words are Beyond Question '''He Whose Words are Beyond Question is the style used by the Kings of Talmoria. Royal Northern Highness His/Her Royal Northern Highness (HRNH) is the styled used by the Great Prince of Trigunia. Northern is a reference to the fact that Trigunia has the farthest north piece of land on Terra. Royal Highness His/Her Royal Highness (HRH) is the style of the Grand Duke of Keymon, Kings and Queens of Dranland, Hessexian Kings of Quanzar and also serves as the style for their families. The style is also used by members of the Trigunian, Rildanorian, Hawu, Talmorian, and Zardic Royal Families, and is also used by several nobles and peers in Luthor, not directly descended from the sitting Monarch. Highness His/Her Highness (HH) was the style used by members of the Ibutho Royal Family who were not heirs apparent, heirs eventual, or children of a monarch. Within the Imperial Family of Istalia, this style was reserved for the wife and husband of members of the Imperial Family unless otherwise stated by the head of the family (the Istalian Emperor). Grace His/Her Grace (HG) is the style used to refer to much of the lower aristocracy throughout Terra, including Noble Dukes and Margraves. =Other Titles= Heir Apparent An heir apparent is an heir who (short of a fundamental change in the situation) cannot be displaced from inheriting; the term is used in contrast to heir presumptive, the term for a conditional heir who is currently in line to inherit but could be displaced at any time in the future. Heir Eventual An heir eventual is an heir who (short of a fundamental change in the situation) cannot be displaced from inheriting but is not him or herself the heir apparent. Heir Presumptive An heir presumptive is the person provisionally scheduled to inherit a throne, peerage, or other hereditary honour: but whose position can be displaced by the birth of an heir apparent or of a new heir presumptive with a better claim to the throne. Depending on the rules of the monarchy the heir presumptive might be the daughter of a monarch (if males take priority over females and the monarch has no sons), or the senior member of a collateral line (if the monarch is childless). If an heir apparent is born, he becomes first-in-line to the throne, with all of his descendants taking priority over the heir presumptive in the Line of Succession. In the event of there being an heir apparent, the title "heir presumptive" lapses and is not used to describe the most senior person in the Line of Succession who is not a direct male descendant of the monarch. Category:Luthori Royalty Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Nobility Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Aldurian monarchy and nobility